One Crazy Night
by Scruffypalace
Summary: One night Barry, Oliver, and Felicity were all at a party, looking for a new drug hitting the rich, when both Barry and Oliver got dosed. Oliver took Barry home, and they ended up sleeping together. Once they saw what they did, they agreed to never mention it again, as neither were gay, but what happens when a month later Cisco finds a fetus in their coma patient. Mpreg, not O/B
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Barry, let's do our weekly check on your abdomen for internal bleeding," Cisco said as he pushed the ultrasound into the room they had been keeping their comatose patient, Barry Allen in. Over the past four weeks that Barry had been a patient at Star Labs, Cisco had taken quite a liking to Barry, as he secretly stalked him on Facebook, and found out that they had many nerdy things in common. Cisco couldn't wait till the day that Barry wakes up, and they are able to bond over Movies and their love of science. He squirted the blue gel over his lower abdomen, and then waved the want across it, just for precaution. Barry had been such a medical mystery, that Cisco and the rest of the Star Labs team, which only consisted of him, Kaitlin, and Harrison, had made sure that they ran every test they could, repeatedly, so that they could one day make sure he wakes up and goes home to his foster father and sister, who Cisco thought was mighty good looking.

"Okay, all looks good Mr. Al-wait a minute. What do we have here?" Cisco asked as he noticed a tiny blob on the screen. He took a closer look, and once he realized what it was, he dropped the wand and covered his mouth with his hands.

"KAITLIN," Cisco yelled.

A few moments later, Kaitlin Snow walked into the room with an annoyed look on her face.

"What is it, Cisco? Can you not perform a simple abdominal scan by yourself?" she asked.

Cisco rolled his eyes, before picking the wand back up and putting it back in the spot that he had seen the blob. "Come here," he told her, which she did unhappily. "Do you see that?" he asked as he pointed to the blob.

Kaitlin was about to say no, when she spotted the small spot on the screen that Cisco had been pointing. Without asking, she took the wand out of Cisco's hand, and started to move it slowly so that she could get a better look. "Is that a…"

"A perfectly healthy, five-week-old fetus living inside of our very _male_ coma patient? If that was your guess, then you were correct."

"This is incredible," Kaitlin noted. She pushed a few buttons on the machine, until they heard the sound of a fast, yet stable heartbeat. "The fetus is still alive, even though Mr. Allen was struck by lightning, and went into cardiac arrest many times. This should be impossible."

"No, remember his heart was beating too fast for the machines to pick it up, he never actually died on that table, so the possibility of the baby still being alive is quite believable. The only thing I am questioning, is how it is there in the first place. Barry is biologically male, and every test, some being quite imposing of both of us, have shown that to be accurate. So, why is there a fetus growing inside of him."

"Vanishing twin syndrome," they heard a voice behind them say, making them both jump.

"I told you, if you are going to come up behind us, announce yourself, or I will put a card in your wheel, so it makes a motor like sound like I did when I was five," said Cisco. "Now, what did you say?"

"Vanishing twin syndrome. It is when one of the twins dies so the baby is-"

"-absorbed by the other twin, of course. This is quite rare, though, isn't it?" Kaitlin asked.

Wells nodded. "Yes, quite. I'd say approximately one in every two million sets of twins," he told them as he quickly did the math in his head.

"What do we do?" Cisco asked.

"Well, we have to treat this like every other pregnancy inside of a coma patient. We ask the husband. Mr. Allen does not have a husband, so we would go to the parents. Kaitlin, call Joe West and tell him to meet us hear as soon as he can."

Kaitlin did just that, though she was surprised when Joe and Iris showed up, not twenty minutes later.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a teleportation device," Cisco commented as they ran into the room with large grins on their faces. Those grins fell, though, when they noticed Barry still in the same position that he was in last time they saw him.

"I thought you said he woke up?" Iris asked as she walked over to Barry and grabbed his hand gently.

"No, we just said get here as soon as possible," Cisco corrected.

"Okay, but what could be so urgent that we had to get down here, if he wasn't waking up?" Joe asked.

"Well Joe, that is something we need to discuss, but first I think that you should call Barry's boyfriend," Kaitlin told them, making confusion flood all over their face.

"What?" Iris asked.

"Barry ain't gay," Joe told them.

Kaitlin looked embarrassed, so Cisco took over. "Okay, well then we have a big problem. I mean, the problem was big before, but now I have even more questions I…I'll stop," he said when he noticed the look both Wells and Joe were giving him.

"Okay, so what is the problem. Is Barry brain dead or something?" Iris asked as she started to panic.

"No, no, no," Cisco said as he tried to comfort her, "You could actually say that there was more brain in him now, then there was two months ago."

"Cisco," both Wells and Kaitlin said at the same time.

Cisco rolled his eyes, then stepped back, letting Wells take over.

"Listen, When Barry was a baby, like still in the womb, he had a twin. That twin died, so Barry absorbed some of her parts, most specifically, her sex organs."

Joe let out a laugh. "Oh, come on, I think I would know if Barry was a girl down there. He had a bad rash in the fourth grade, it was bad, so I know that Barry is full man."

"Yes, on the outside, Barry is a normal Male with no differences, but on the inside, he has ovaries, a uterus, the whole nine yards, and that makes it so that Barry is able to conceive children of his own as long as he has sexual intercourse with another man."

"So, you are saying that you dragged us all the way down here, to tell us that if Barry had sex with a man, he might be able to have children. Why did you think that was urgent?" Iris asked.

"Because, Barry had sex with another man approximately five weeks ago," Cisco admitted.

"How do you know that?" Joe asked, now getting worried.

"Because of this," Cisco said as he pulled the wand and goo back out and showed them the fetus they had found earlier.

"Holy crap," Joe said as he looked at the ultrasound that showed the picture of his 23-year-old foster son's child.

 **FIVE WEEKS BEFORE…**

"Are you ready to go?" Oliver asked as he grabbed his tie.

"I don't get why we have to go to this stupid thing," Felicity complained as she put on a cocktail dress that made her feel quite frankly a little slutty.

"Because, the word on the street is that this guy invented a new drug that is ten times worse than vertigo, and it is hitting the market of the young and rich, which is why we are going to a party, that caters to the young and rich," he answered.

"Okay, I get it, but don't be mad when I tell you what I'm about to tell you," she said nervously.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I invited Barry. He was late for his train back to Central City, so I figured that I would bring him to a nice party, get him some free alcohol for all that he did for us."

Oliver had an annoyed look on his face, but right before he could say anything, Barry barged into the foundry. "Sorry I couldn't find my tie. Hi Oliver," he said while waving with a large grin on his face.

Felicity turned to him and said, "Come on, it will be fun," then tugged at his arm as they all exited the foundry.

When they arrived at the party, they were both on watch as Barry walked right over to the bar and ordered a beer while chatting with Iris on the phone and making up reasons as to why he missed his train. After a couple hours, Oliver had given up his search as nobody had seen a man walking around, offering drugs, other than some guy who was selling heroine and cocaine. He sat beside Barry, who was on his second beer of the night, but acting much, much more drunk.

"I really can't feel my face, Oliver," he said as he stared at the wall across from them, "I bet if you shot me with an arrow…wouldn't even feel it."

"Are you okay Barry?" Oliver asked concerned.

Barry nodded, but quickly started swaying side to side, making Oliver ask, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing to the music man," Barry responded happily.

"Barry, there is no music playing," Oliver said, then took the beer out of Barry's hand and smelled it. "Damn it, he spiked the drinks." Oliver threw the beer in the trash can, and then made his way over to Felicity. "The drinks are spiked," he told her.

"Oh no, is Barry okay?"

"Yeah, I think he will be alright, but I should bring him to my place to keep an eye on him. What are we going to do about everyone else?"

"I got it. I'll call Diggle and Captain Lance, and we will figure out a way to get them all home safely." She pulled out her cell phone and started to call Lance, so Oliver walked over to Barry and lifted him so that he was leaning on his shoulder.

"Wow, you are so strong Oliver. No wonder you can do the salmon thing. You must be a superhero, oh crap, do you think they heard me?"

Oliver laughed as he said, "I don't think any of these people are going to be reliable sources tomorrow morning. Let's get you home." He walked Barry to his car, then started to drive to his apartment when he felt a slight rush of some sort go through his veins, and he had to pull over.

"Oliver, why is your water turning green?" Barry asked. Oliver turned and just was about to tell him it's not, it's just his allusion, Oliver noticed that his water did seem to look somewhat green.

"Oh, crap," Oliver muttered as he realized what had happened. "He didn't just contaminate the alcohol, he did it to every beverage. We've got to get back to my place, now."

Oliver sped a little too fast, but got them home safely. He carried Barry out of the car, but this time Barry seemed to have gained another hundred pounds. He dropped Barry onto his bed, and was going to take the couch when Barry yanked at his arm and pulled him down on the bed. He climbed on top of Oliver and started to slowly kiss him, until Oliver pulled away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't you feel it. I don't know how to control it. It's like my mind has been turned off, and now all I can think about is tearing someone's clothing off. Heck, I would sleep with that plant if I had to, but something tells me you are starting to feel the need too," Barry said as he pointed down to Oliver's pitched tent.

"Barry, this doesn't make any sense. We are both straight," Oliver tried to reason, but knew it was a lost cause as he could feel the want turning into a need.

Oliver sat up, but Barry came right behind him and whispered into his ear, "No one has to know. We probably won't even remember this anyway, so why bother rejecting this urge, even if it is just because of the drug?"

That was all the convincing Oliver needed, as the drug fully took over both of their bodies and Oliver leaned in to Barry's kissing.

 **THE MORNING AFTER…**

Barry groaned as he started to open his eyes, but immediately closed them due to the brightness of the light that was sitting on a desk across the room. He slowly sat up while rubbing his head, and looked at his surroundings confused. He had no idea where he was, so he stood up, but felt pained as he did so.

"OH MY GOD," Barry screamed as he saw that he wasn't wearing any clothing, and the person who was lying next to him, _Oliver freaking Queen_ , wasn't either.

The older man jumped as he heard the scream, and ended up falling out of the bed. He too seemed confused as he stood up and took in his surroundings. His eyes widened, and he turned around when he noticed the amount of clothing they both were not wearing. Barry seemed to be paralyzed in shock, while Oliver was quickly throwing on his pair of jeans. When Barry noticed what he was doing he grabbed his own jeans and shirt and got dressed.

Once they were both descent, Oliver turned around and asked, "What the heck happened last night?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and you were lying next to me…naked."

"Why would we sleep together? I'm not gay, and I'm pretty sure you're not either," Oliver said, but then looked unsure about the last part.

"I'm not," Barry confirmed, "What do you remember from last night?"

"I remember we went to that party undercover to see if there was anyone selling that new drug that hit the market recently, I remember you being way to drunk for only drinking two beers, so I drove you home, but I don't really remember anything after that."

"Yeah, me neither." They both tried to see if they could remember anything else, before Oliver's eyes widened. "The water bottle."

"What water bottle?"

"When I was driving you home I was drinking from a water that I got from the party, I noticed something was off about it. Maybe the guy dosed all the drinks and that would explain, all of this," he said while waving his arms over the bed.

"You don't think anyone knows what happened last night, do you?" Barry asked nervously.

"Oh God, I hope not," Oliver responded.

"Okay, well let's agree to never speak of this again."

"Definitely," Oliver agreed.

Barry picked up his jacket and shoes and walked out of the room quickly while saying, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Same," said Oliver as he walked to his bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Cisco and Kaitlyn sat in silence as they let Barry's family digest the news. They sat for thirty minutes, before anyone spoke.

"So...what does this mean for Barry?" Joe asked. "Is the baby going to hurt him?"

"We don't know. First of all, none of us are doctors, we're scientist, so we don't know the full extent of Barry's ability to have children, and now that he is in a coma, we know even less. Since Barry doesn't have a husband, and since he is unable to talk himself, it is your decision whether to terminate the pregnancy," said Wells.

"No," Iris answered immediately.

"Iris, we should think this through. It could potentially harm Barry." Joe said.

"And what if it doesn't. What if we get rid of it, and then Barry wakes up and we have to tell him that we ended his child's life. Well, you are going to have to tell him that, cause I sure as hell aren't."

"He would understand if it could help him to get out of the coma quicker or potentially save his life," Joe argued.

"Well, we told you, we have no idea how it will affect Barry, so don't think that we are telling you that. Just say the word, and we will call OBGYN," Cisco intervened.

Iris gave Joe a pointed look. He let out a heavy sigh, before saying, "Fine, we will get someone in here, who knows what they're talking about, then we will make a decision, but if they say one thing about this could potentially harm Barry, that's it, I'm out."

"Agreed."

STARLING CITY

"Uh huh. Okay, yeah well keep me updated. Yeah, I wish I could help more, but I'm more of a computer woman. Bye Kaitlyn." Felicity hung up the phone after talking to Kaitlyn about Barry's predicament. Felicity knew Barry wasn't gay, as he had a big crush on her, so she was trying to figure out how he is now pregnant, when he would have had to sleep with another guy. She thought back to five weeks prior to when Barry was helping them out in Starling, and come to think if it, he did get pretty badly hit with that drug, so that could be the reason behind all of this. She knew Oliver drove him home, so it had to have been before that, right? She figured she would ask Oliver if he noticed Barry walk off with anyone strange during the party. She had dialed his number and was about to call him, when he stormed into the arrow cave, fully decked out in his arrow gear.

"I didn't know you were out on patrol tonight," she noted. He started to unzip his jacket.

"I was just patrolling the streets to see if I could find out when the next shipment of Xamer is supposed to arrive." Xamer, is the name they gave to the new drug that Felicity had gotten a sample of, and once she found out what was inside, she was surprised to know that anyone walked out that night alive.

" Oh, I'm guessing you were unsuccessful?" She asked as she noticed the aggressive way he threw his bow done on the table. A shake of the head was all he had in response to that. "Sorry, you stop them. You always do. Speaking of xamer, the night you and Barry ended up getting dosed with it, did you notice him acting close to someone? Like did they walk away from the party and come back a little bit more, flustered."

" What?" He asked, confused as to what she was implying.

"For the love of God, Oliver did you see him go off and have sex with anyone? A man, more specifically?"

Oliver's eye's widened once he realized that something must be wrong due to the fact that they had agreed not to discuss their night together with anyone.

"Uh...why?" He asked, "Does he have an STD or something?"

Felicity shook her head, before a look of nervousness crossed her face. She checked to make sure someone wasn't walking in. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him close towards her.

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

He immediately nodded.

"Okay, so it turns out that when Barry was still in the womb he had a twin, and he absorbed the other one, who was a girl, so he ended up having female and male internal sex organs. So, this means that he can get pregnant. So, he had to have slept with someone, because he is five weeks pregnant."

Oliver took a step back as his face turned as white as a sheet.

"Oliver, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Felicity said as she grew worried.

"T-this is some sort of joke right. I mean, these people at star labs what do they know?"

" I know that the particle accelerator they built blew up, but I'm pretty sure that they can figure out what a fetus looks like."

"How are they so sure that it's five weeks? Maybe it could have been six, or four."

"Well, thank of it this way, Barry isn't gay, or at least no one has been told otherwise, so where was Barry five weeks ago? Here, in Starling, with us. So, do you remember anything from that night? I mean you are the one who drove him home," she said as a look of realization dawned on her. "You took him to your place that night." Oliver started to look nervous, so she continued, "You took him to your place, and because you were both dosed with the drug…" She noticed the way Oliver was looking anywhere but her as he tried to not look suspicious, but she had been around him long enough to know what him being nervous looked like, and she knew that she was right in her guess. "You and Barry? Oh my God, you and Barry. YOU AND BARRY!"

"Keep your voice down. Remember we do operate underneath a club," Oliver said as he walked over to the manakin and put the jacket onto it.

"Oliver, are you serious? You had sex with Barry?" Felicity asked, wanting to make sure she was getting everything straight.

"I don't want to talk about it," was all Oliver had to say.

Felicity looked outraged. "Well it looks like you are going to have to talk about it."

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "I just need some time first." He then changed the rest of his clothing, before storming out of the foundry.

 **Hey, I know it was short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer, and the pregnancy in general will only be a few chapters, because I want to get to the part where Barry wakes up and has a kid. Do you guys think that he should wake up right before he has the kid, or a couple of days after? Have a wonderful day, and tell me if you feel the pregnancy should be spread out longer, or if you like that it will only take one to two more chapters. - ScruffyPalace**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver didn't know where he was going to go once he walked out of the foundry, but he knew he couldn't stand there and feel Felicity's judgemental eyes on him, so he left. After what felt like only a few minutes, but in reality was almost an hour, Oliver stopped at a gravestone with a familiar name carved into it.

Tommy Merlyn

Oliver feel to his knees as he placed his hand on top of the stone. "Hey, man. I am in some big trouble. I know, I should be used to it by now, but this time, it's different, because I am different. This time it matters what happens, and who I hurt and I don't," Oliver took a breath, "I don't have any clue what I am going to do. It's a crazy situation. Apparently I slept with one of the only men in the world, who can get pregnant and I did. I got someone pregnant, and even though I've slept with a million girls, the one I knocked up was a freaking man. What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean come on. I'm a freaking vigilante. I can't take care of a child. Also, what if Barry never wakes up? Am I supposed to parent by myself? And what if he does wake up? We're two straight man, rasing a baby, with no sexual feelings whatsoever. What will people think? I just-just can't imagine how I got to be the most unlucky person in this entire world. I mean, this kid is screwed. Me as it's dad. Can you imagine the way it will grow up? Me, Oliver Queen, as his father. He or she will probably become a party kid, before they can even understand the dangers of alcohol, and ill be the dad who leaves for work at random hours and never makes it home to tuck them in...I can't do that to a kid. My kid is not going to grow up the way that I did. If I decide to accept this child, it has to be one hundred percent. Which is why I can't tell anyone, but you, right now."

He sat there, until the sun had set, and the moon had shown bright. On his way home, a car drove past and stopped right beside him. The window rolled down to reveal a relieved Felicity.

"Oliver, I am so glad that I found you. I have been looking everywhere for you. Hop in."

Oliver thought it over for a minute, but when he felt his hands crack as the cold air dried them to a crisp, he decided that it couldn't hurt. He thought he was going to be driven back to the foundry, or home, while Felicity told him a long speech about accepting responsibility and such, but she stayed silent. He didn't realize why, until he noticed that they were driving much farther than his house. Eventually, he was too tired to stay awake, and his constant questions to Felicity were not being answered, so he let sleep surround him. Once he woke up, he was suprised to find himself in front of a large lab of some sort. His eyes widened as he noticed the words Star Labs written on the building. A tap was heard beside him, making him jolt. The girls standing outside the car let out a quick snicker that they tried to cover. Oliver hopped out of the car and looked in confusion at the woman standing next to Felicity.

The woman held out her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Ms. Snow. It's nice to meet you Mr. Queen."

Oliver shook her hand, but still looked confused. "What are we doing here?" he asked Felicity.

"Well," she started, "I figured if you were going to decide whether or not you are fit to be in your child's life, you should see her, so I brought you here so you could."

Oliver didn't know how she knew that he was debating over that, and the confusion must have showed on his face, because she said, "Come on. You're Oliver Queen. I know how you think." She held her hand out for him to grab, and lead him inside.

Once the reached the inside of the building, Everyone, except the OBGYN who was setting everything up for the appointment, looked at him with confusion.

"Oliver Queen?" Iris asked. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver looked panicked as he turned to Felicity, not sure what he was supposed to say.

"We met Barry a few weeks ago, when he came to see us about a case in Central City. We worked over and we're the reason he missed his train, so we invited him to a party with us. Everyone at that party was drugged with this new horrible drug that recently hit the market, called Xamer. Well, we call it Xamer...not that that is important, right now. Anyway, because both Barry and Oliver were both drugged, they ended up, well, you know. That was five weeks ago." When she finished she turned back to Oliver to see him standing there, staring down at the floor while his cheeks turned as red as a ripe tomato. Everyone in the room turned to stare at Oliver, most of them shocked, but Joe seemed to be more furious.

He walked over to Oliver threateningly and pointed finger while asking, "So you did this to him? I hear a lot about you on the news, how you leave woman high and dry. Well let me tell you something bud-"

"Dad, that's enough. They were both drugged. It's neither one of their faults. He is here and that's what matters," Iris said as she stood between them.

Oliver didn't know what to say. Yeah, if he was a normal guy with a day job and his own place, he would be a father to that kid in a second, because Oliver Queen isn't exactly someone who abandons their family, but he isn't a normal guy. He spends his days trying to run a company that a woman is trying to steal from him, and at night he kicks people's asses then goes home to his parents mansion, sleeps about four hours, and tries to do it all again. He is in no position to take care of the baby, especially by himself.

"Oliver just found out about all of this yesterday, like the rest of us, so he is still trying to process everything. He wanted to be here for the sonagram and to see his child." Felicity said for him, as Oliver was to scared to speak. All he could do was nod in agreement.

"Well then, let's see if this baby is in a good position to develop where it won't hurt him or Mr. Allen," the OBGYN said as they started up the sonagram and placed the gel on Barry's stomach. "In all of the case studies I have read about this, which are only about three, the pregnant usually didn't have a uterus, so they baby would grow against the abdomen, making them quite dangerous for both father and child, but there was one where the male did have a uterus, and they both ended up healthy. I believe the child is now fourteen years old." He took the wand and moved it around Barry's lower abdomen, before smiling and saying, "And it seems like Mr. Allen also was born with a uterus, which the baby is growing in. It looks to be healthy, too. I don't see why this can't proceed as a normal pregnancy."

" But, what about the fact that he's in a coma?" Joe asked.

"Right, right. Well, again every case is different. As long as his metabolism and hormones aren't affected, the baby should be able to grow to a healthy age before removal becomes necessary. I will have to run tests of course, but I think that Mr. Allen will be unaffected nuralogically, so I don't think it will be any more harmful to him because he's in a coma, as it would be if he was awake."

Joe, Iris, Felicity, and the rest of Star Labs listened to what he was saying intently, but Oliver was too busy staring at the sonogram. This was his child, his son or daughter, yet his mind still couldn't quite process it yet.

"It doesn't look much like a baby," was all he could think to say.

The doctor smiled at him. "Yes true. This baby is only 5 weeks in development and is the size of a sesame seed, but that will soon change. In just three weeks this baby will be the size of a kidney bean and look just like a tiny human. I'm talking hands, feet, and no more tadpole tail."

Oliver didn't know if he could believe that in that little amount of time his baby would have hands and feet when right now it didn't really look like anything more than a speck, but he wasn't going to try to argue with a professional. The doctor finished the ultrasound and left, but not before giving the picture a picture to Oliver. He sat staring at it for a few minutes, trying to process what the doctor said while having six pairs of prying eyes on him.

"I-I have to go," Oliver said as he ran out of the room, not able to handle the pressure anymore. Felicity ran after him, after thanking Kaitlyn for telling her about the sonogram and apologizing for him.

"I can't believe Oliver Queen knocked up my best friend," Iris said, breaking the silence in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

He left the sonogram in her car. He had been so confused, frustrated, and just plain tired that he left the only image he had of his child in Felicity's car. Part of him felt it to be for the better. This way he wouldn't form an attachment, but part of him ached that it wasn't with him. He was going to call Felicity and ask for her to bring it over, but it was late, and Felicity was probably still mad at him. They spent the entire car ride home in silence, as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. At first, she had tried to get him to talk about it, but he wouldn't say anything. All he did was stare at the sonogram, and try to make it feel more real, more like it was a person and not just an image of a tadpole. He still could not believe what was happening to him. That out of all the people in the entire world, Barry was one of a few billion who could get pregnant. Oliver didn't want to tell Felicity that he was scared. He didn't want to tell her that he had no idea how he was going to make being a vigilante and a single father work. He also didn't want to tell her that he had been secretly praying on the ride back that Barry would wake up before the baby was here, so Oliver wouldn't have to do this alone. He looked up statistics for people waking up in comas, but no one could give him an actual answer. They gave him a few percentages, but it could be years before he woke up, if ever. Oliver knew that he had a lot of thinking to do, and luckily he had thirty-five weeks to do it.

 **10 WEEKS…**

"Sorry Felicity, I can't come today," Oliver said as he stood in the doorway of his house, still in his pajamas.

She raised her eyebrow. "What, is Oliver Queen having a pajama day?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "No, I have to do some work that Isabel gave me a few days ago. If I don't turn them in by midnight, then I will have a pissed off board to answer too."

"Since when have you ever cared about getting things into the board on time? Last I checked, you were barely even in the office."

She had a point. Oliver had barely been in the office since he had become the CEO of Queen Consolidated, and that wasn't the real reason he couldn't go to the ten-week ultrasound. Honestly, he was still freaked out about the baby he learned is now the size of a cumquat, thanks to . He had recently found out that Slade was still alive, and coming after the person he loves most, which right now is still developing his or her fingerprints and nails. Oliver was also in the middle of trying to help Sara get out of the league, which was getting quite complicated, so he didn't have time to focus on going to an ultrasound that he was too scared go to in the first place.

"Okay, well to tell you the truth, Roy has been getting more out of control, so I promised I would work with him today to see if we can control his anger and make him an asset, instead of a detriment."

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her lips together firmly. She looked over his face to see if there was any hint that he had lied to her, but once she found none, she slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"Okay, I just thought you might have wanted to go today. The baby will actually look like a baby, and you will get to hear the heartbeat. Plus, you eventually will have to talk to Joe, Barry's foster dad, about the plans for when the baby gets here because he doesn't think you are going to be reliable, and Iris and I are trying to prove him wrong." She noticed that he started to get nervous when talking about being reliable, so she asked, "You are going to be, right? Because right now, you're the only father this baby has that can make any decisions. So, I can promise them you will be at the next appointment, correct?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, certainly." He promised, though it was as empty as the coffee mug he had just placed into the sink.

 **16 WEEKS…**

"Oliver, you have to hurry, we have twenty minutes before we have to leave if we want to get there on time," Felicity said as she spoke to Oliver through the intercom.

"I'm kind of busy here, Felicity," he responded as he kicked one guy away to give him enough time to punch another one.

"Sorry, just thought you might want to know if you are having a son or a daughter," she said with a fake sigh.

He stood still for a moment. "That's today?" he asked, before someone came and punched him in the stomach, "Ugh."

"Sorry for the distraction, but yeah, that's today," she answered, before being quiet and letting him get back to fighting. Twenty minutes later he had all the drug dealers tied up like a nice bow for the police, and the boxes of Xamer were put off to the side ready to be confiscated. Oliver had arrived back at the foundry and was changing back into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, as Felicity tried to get subtle glances at the older man's abs. He had been kind of distant over the past few months. Felicity didn't think he was trying to be rude, but she was worried about what was going through his head about the baby. When she came back from the last ultrasound, she drove to Oliver's house and gave him the sonogram, when she noticed he was still in the same clothing he had been wearing hours before. Of course, he could have put them back on when he got home, but Felicity was worried that he had stayed inside the entire day thinking about the baby, which couldn't have been good for his mental health. She knew he didn't want to go today, and that is the exact reason she made sure that everything on his schedule was moved, so that he had no excuses for the lack of appearance. It was embarrassing showing up alone at the last ultrasound, feeling all the eyes staring at her like they were waiting for her to pull Oliver out of her pocket. Iris looked disappointed, but Joe didn't even blink an eye, which made her even angrier at Oliver for not taking the time to come. Joe was probably thinking if he couldn't show up for one ultrasound every five to six weeks, then how is he going to be there for the kid when it is out in the world.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded weakly, before picking up his bag and walking towards the staircase. Felicity had been confused when Oliver walked into work with that bag hung on his shoulder, and even more confused when he brought it to the foundry with him. Now he is bringing it to the ultrasound too? She figured it had something to do with the baby, and anything that Oliver had to do with the baby was good, because it means he is finally making some plans, right?

They rode in a more comfortable silence than the first drive, and after thirty minutes Felicity felt like it was appropriate to turn on some Christmas tunes, even though Christmas had already passed. Oliver gave her a side glance when she popped the Bruce Springsteen Christmas cd in.

"What?" she asked. He just smirked and rolled his eyes, then leaned his elbow on the side of the car, and placed his head on his hand, letting the music fill his ears, and drown out his thoughts.

When they arrived, Oliver felt a tightness in his chest as he leaned down and carried the bag into the lab. Everyone's eyes, except the ultrasound technician's, grew comically wide as they saw Oliver walk in.

Iris smiled as she made her way over and held out her hand. "I'm glad that you were able to make it this time, Oliver."

"Me too," he said nervously as he felt Joe's glare. "I would have come last time, but I became the CEO of my parent's company recently, so I am still trying to get that settled."

"We understand," Iris said nicely. She then turned to her father and asked, "Don't we?"

He smiled a tight smile before saying, "Yes, as long as it doesn't happen again."

Felicity guided Oliver over to the side of where Barry was lying, with his stomach now so swollen that it was easily seen even with his shirt on. The OBGYN lifted the shirt and squirted the blue gel, then moved the wand around to see the baby. Once she got a good picture, she turned the screen to show everyone, and when they saw the image, their hearts turned to mush.

"There they are. The baby looks to be right on track for size. They are now about the size of an apple." She clicked a few buttons, before everyone heard a fast pace, pounding sound. "And there's the heartbeat."

Oliver's face turned worrisome as he asked, "Is it supposed to be that fast?"

The OBGYN nodded. "Yes, that is perfectly normal for a baby of his age."

"Which you would have known, had you been here last time," Joe mumbled under his breath, making Iris hit his arms.

"Dad, stop it. The only reason he knows that is because he had the same question at the last ultrasound."

"No, I get it. I should have been here," Oliver said as he looked down at his hands.

The doctor noticed the awkwardness in the room, so she cleared her throat, then asked, "Would you like to know the sex?"

Iris and Felicity both looked at each other with large grins. They had a bet on whether it would be a boy or a girl. Iris thought that since they were both boys, they might be able to only make more boys, but Felicity felt that logic was flawed, and that there was a fifty-fifty chance they would have either, so she went with her gut and wagered twenty dollars on a girl.

"Yes, we want to know," Iris said.

The OBGYN looked at both Joe and Oliver, to make sure everyone was in agreement, and when she got nods from both, she looked back at the screen and moved the wand again, until she said, "Gotcha. Alright, it looks like you are going to have a baby boy on your hands."

Iris, Felicity, and Cisco all squealed loudly, making the others cover their ears in discomfort. Felicity leaned into her pocket and pulled out the twenty-dollar bill, handing it to a smirking Iris. Joe was smiling too, happy to have another boy in the family, but Oliver was staring at the monitor with a straight face.

It's a boy. He is going to have a son in five months, and he still doesn't have the slightest idea how he is going to do it. He is going to need someone there for him constantly, and Oliver knows that he will end up being one of those disappointing dads, that leave their kid with the nanny all day, and forget baseball games that the kid has talked about for the entire week, and not being there when he goes to his first prom, or graduates from high school. He can't do that to his kid. He can't give his son a future filled with empty promises. He needs someone like Joe to take care of him. Someone who will always be there, and was even willing to take in his daughter's best friend and raise him as his own. That's why he had to do, what he came here to do.

When the OBGYN was done, Oliver turned to Joe and asked, "Can I speak to you outside?"

Joe nodded, then followed Oliver out of the room and down the hall to where they were right in front of the elevator.

"What is it?" Joe asked as he noticed Oliver nervously rubbing his hands together.

"I can't do this," Oliver answered.

Joe raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't be that baby's father. I have a lot going on right now, so I think it would be better for him if I-"

"-What, abandon him?" Joe asked, getting angry.

Oliver looked to side, not able to look the older man in the eye as he explained himself. "I just, I don't want to put his life in danger."

Joe's anger quickly turned to confusion as he asked, "How would you, being a CEO of a company, put his life if danger. I get that your life may be in danger, due to that vigilante running around, killing the rich, but-"

"-I'm that vigilante." Oliver interrupted, making Joe's jaw drop.

"What?" Joe asked.

"I said, I'm the vigilante. I'm the green arrow. I can't raise my son in a city filled with crime, that I am out every night trying to stop. People tend to go after my family to get to me, and so I can't be around him, and not put him in danger," Oliver finally admitted. Joe was speechless, so Oliver took his bag off his shoulder, and rummaged through it till he pulled out a bright green blanket that looked a little worn. "This was mine, when I was a baby. I want my son to have it." He held the blanket out to Joe for him to take. The still speechless man grabbed the blanket from Oliver, before Oliver turned back around and walked back into the room. He waved for Felicity, who was discussing all the cute outfits she was going to buy, with Iris. She walked over and dropped her smile when she noticed his melancholy expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I just have to go," was all he said before he walked away to the elevator.

 **26 WEEKS…**

Felicity was pissed. No, she wasn't pissed, she was beyond pissed. She was monumentally outraged. Oliver had told her what he told Joe, and she had spent weeks trying to get him to change his mind. When she realized she wasn't getting through to him, she decided to give him some time to himself to let what she said sink in. Then of course, his mother ended up being killed by Slade, so that didn't help the problem. Laurel was also taken, and almost killed by Slade, but luckily, they were able to save her and ended up saving everyone else too. Finally, they captured Slade, so Team Arrow flew to Lian Yu, and left him in a cell Argus had made. Everything was back to normal, yet Oliver still didn't think he should be a part of his son's life. Felicity decided to skip the last two ultrasounds, because she would have felt weird to show up after Oliver gave away his parental rights, but Iris had sent her update after update on the baby. She said that the baby was huge, and it looked so adorable. She even started to feel it kick against her hand. Felicity wanted to feel that. She wanted to buy cute clothing, and be auntie Felicity, but what she wanted most was for Oliver to be happy, and she knew he wouldn't be, unless he was a part of his son's life. She knew this, because one night she walked into the foundry to see him rubbing his thumb over the sonogram while crying and repeatedly saying how sorry he was that he wouldn't be there for him.

 **AT THE BAR…**

Oliver sat next to an excited Diggle as they ordered two beers.

"So, what's this big news you have?" Oliver asked.

Diggle's grin grew as he pulled out a small picture and placed it on the table. Oliver looked it over, then when he realized what it was, his eye's widened. "Lyla's pregnant," Diggle told him, just to make sure he was clear.

Oliver smiled as he patted Diggle on the shoulder, but his smile was strained, which Diggle noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Oliver nodded, then lied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Congratulations, you're going to be a great dad."

"Thanks. Are you sure you don't have anything you want to talk about?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah, this is your night. We are celebrating."

"Oliver," Diggle said with a concerned tone, "What's going on? Is it about your mother?"

Oliver closed his eyes, before he slid his hand into his pocket, and took out the ultrasound photo, which he placed next to Diggle's.

Diggle's eyes widened as he realized what Oliver was trying to show him. He read the name in the top corner, and his shock turned to confusion.

"Allen, Barry? Barry Allen? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Oliver cleared his throat. "Because, that is the name of the CSI who came to visit us from Central City. He brought me back to life."

"Oh yeah, that kid who was crushing on Felicity. Did he get someone pregnant?" Diggle's eyes widened. "Is Felicity pregnant?"

"NO," Oliver said loudly, then looked around at the people staring at him, before turning to Diggle and saying, "No, Felicity is not pregnant, and he's not a kid, he's almost twenty-five." Oliver said, trying to make it sound a little better.

"Okay, then why do you have a picture of Barry Allen's baby?"

"Because, it is also my baby," Oliver said, happy that it was out but still worried about his reaction.

"What?" Diggle asked, clearly confused. Oliver spent the next twenty minutes explaining everything about Barry's condition and what happened that night, as Diggle listened with comically large eyes.

When he finished his story, he waited in silence as it all sunk in for Diggle.

"Wait, so you're saying, that Barry Allen, that CSI kid, and you had sex, and now you're having a son, and Barry's in a coma, and you gave up your rights so that the kid isn't in danger?"

"Yep," was all Oliver had to say in response before he took a sip of his beer.

"Wow."

"Yep."

Diggle looked like he was debating saying anything, but he decided to anyway. "Listen man, when I found out that I was having a kid, it was the scariest moment of my life. I was in the military, I was a security for rich idiots, and I am now a vigilante, but nothing was scarier than looking at my child on that screen, and knowing that I am responsible to make sure that they are safe, and happy, and loved. I had no idea how I would do all that, especially with what I do, but I realized that it was better for him or her to have a father that can be around to protect them, than one who doesn't have any idea where they are or if they are safe. I realized it was better for me to be there for them when I can be, than have them grow up wishing they knew their father."

Oliver thought that over for a second. He did have a point. It's funny, because Felicity had been saying those same things over and over again, but coming from Diggle who is now in the same kind of position, it makes much more sense. Oliver realized that he probably should reconsider being in his son's life, and soon.

 **30 WEEKS…**

Oliver was scared. Oliver fought against Mirukuru soldiers, he defeated Slade without having to kill him, and he even killed Malcom Merlyn, but he had not been as afraid as he was at this moment. Right now, he was standing in front of Joe West who had a stoned expression with his arms crossed across his chest.

"So, you are telling me that you changed your mind, and that you do want to be a part of this child's life, and not just a big part, but you want to take my grandchild all the way to Starling City to raise by yourself. What happened to you being a vigilante, huh? What happened to being a freaking scared ass and running out on him before he was born? Because you can't freak out when he's here. In ten weeks, there will be a baby here, and Barry will probably still be in his coma, so we have to figure out where this kid is going to live, who is going to take care of him while you're at work? Who is going to put him to bed when you're out fighting crime? He needs a stable environment that you told me you couldn't give him. I didn't trust you, but I let my daughter talk me into trying to, but then you told me you didn't want to be a part of his life, so tell me Oliver, what's changed?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "I talked to a friend, who is having a kid, and he helped me understand that it would be better to be in my son's life and be able to protect him, than to have him live his life never knowing who I am or why I couldn't be there for him. I promise you Joe, I just want what's best for him, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize that being there for him is what's best for him."

Joe looked to be in deep thought, before he held out his hand for Oliver. "Alright, I'll give you one more chance, but if you so much as look at that door during the ultrasound, I will beat your ass all the way back to Starling City." Oliver nodded understandingly.

 **35 WEEKS…**

Baby Allen-Queen sure had a lot of clothing for someone who hadn't been born yet. Yes, Oliver still hadn't picked out a name, but to be fair he didn't feel like it was fair to name their child without Barry's opinion. He knew that Barry believed his father to be innocent, but he wasn't so sure, so naming his child Henry was out of the question, as was Robert, so Oliver was looking for a name that had little to no emotional connection. It seemed like everyday Felicity would give him a new piece of clothing, and Oliver had no idea how she got the money. She also spent all of her free time trying to convince him to not only spend his time on the nursery, but saying that it should have already been done seeing as something could happen, and they could end up having to do a C-section at any moment, so Oliver needed to at least have a crib, diapers, a car seat, and make sure that he had enough clothing because she said that babies end up needing to be changed over and over again every day, and she knew that he didn't want to be doing all of that laundry. He told her a million times that after he got one of the apartments he had been looking at, he would buy all the things that his son needed, but she kept insisting that he buy them and keep them at her house until he could move in, so that his son wasn't sleeping in a cardboard box his first night in the world. Oliver felt a little offended that she thought he would let his kid be homeless, but she did have a point, he was cutting it close. That is why he let her take him to where they were standing right now.

Babies R Us.

Oliver had never felt as out of place as he did there today. The store was filled with pregnant women and women holding babies and Oliver wasn't there with either. He had to keep his eyes from looking at any of the babies, because when he did, he was filled with a sense of fear that in less than five weeks, his entire life would be devoted to one. Everything he did or will do, was going to affect his son's life, so every decision that seemed small, now needed to be carefully considered. He had spent the last half hour fighting to keep his eyes open, because he had stayed up late the night before watching YouTube videos on how to care for an infant, as he had been doing the last few weeks. He wasn't going to let himself mess up this kid, so if he had to sit through video after video of how to feed, burp, and change your baby until he got it down, he will.

"Ohhhh, look Oliver. I looked this bassinet up online, and it got four and a half, out of five stars." She grabbed it off the shelf and held it out to him with a questioning look. He just nodded in response, so she smiled and tossed it into the bassinet. Apparently, not only had she made a list for what he would need, she also looked up the best models so that he wouldn't end up just getting the cheapest ones. She did the same with the stroller which she told him was good for jogging, and some weird thing for infants called a wearable blanket which looked like a small sack with arm holes. Oliver picked up some baby food, but Felicity just laughed and took it out of his hands, telling him that the baby won't be eating that until he was at least four months. She grabbed a few things of formula and some bottles, then they moved onto the car seats where he let her take the wheel. Five packs of size one diapers, a few toys, blankets, and a teddy bear bouncer later, Oliver was staring at the much higher than previously assumed number, and he was about to swallow his pride and tell the cashier that he had to put half of it back, when Felicity swooped in without saying a word, and swiped her card.

"Felicity, you don't have to do this," Oliver said as he tried to stop her for being her incredibly amazing self, but she wouldn't allow it as she held up her hand and got her receipt from the cashier. He pushed the cart out to parking lot as he said, "I promise, I will pay you back as soon as I get my next check."

"No, you won't," she told him as she started to load the bags into the car, "you are going to spend your next check on your 1st and last month's rent. Then, you are going to spend the ones after that on stocking up that apartment, and once you're are finally settled and have a little extra money here and there, you can start paying me back."

Oliver had recently gotten a job as a gaming manager at a casino near a few apartments he was looking at, that was also conveniently close to the arrow cave where Diggle and Roy had taken over doing a lot of the work Oliver was used to as he prepared for his son. He told Diggle that he would make sure to do the same when his daughter was born, but he didn't know how that would work seeing as he would still have an infant to take care of and a new job. He wished every day that Barry would wake up so that he didn't have to take this on by himself, but the longer he stayed in his coma, the less hopeful everyone became.

 **40 WEEKS…**

Holy crap. Today is the day. Today was the day that his entire life was going to change, forever. He wished Thea was here, but since she was traveling the world, and didn't even know about her nephew, he was happy to have the next best thing. Felicity had stayed with him the previous night to make sure that everything was in order, and help to calm his nerves. She had not left his side in the last twenty-four hours, and Oliver was extremely grateful. He knew that he would have probably ended up talking himself out of going, and then end up hating himself for it after, so he was forever in her debt. They were already getting prepared for surgery, and as of right now Oliver was suiting up in a pair of green scrubs as he stood waiting outside the door for his que to enter. When they waved for him to enter the room, he gave Felicity a nervous look, so she threw him an encouraging smile, before gently shoving him into the room. He was told to stand next to Barry's head, which was weird because all he could do was think about the fact Barry probably had no idea that he had spent the last 10 months carrying a baby, that was now going to be taken out of him. He felt bad for him, not being able to be awake during his son's birth, and knowing that he probably won't be awake for a bunch of their son's firsts. He was finally pulled from his thoughts when he heard the loud cries coming from his son. The nurse cleaned and checked over the baby, told the doctor that it's APGAR score was a solid 9, wrapped him in a tiny diaper, and snuggled him in a blue blanket, then walked over and slowly transferred him over to his father who breath was taken away. Once his son was finally safe in his arms, he was able to breathe again. He felt tears fill his eyes, but he didn't care as this was an emotional moment, so no one would say anything about him letting out a few tears. Oliver was so engaged in his son, that he didn't noticed the shocked looks on everyone's faces, until he heard someone ask, "How is that possible?"

He looked up confused, till he saw they were all staring at Barry's stomach. He turned his gaze to where they were staring, and his eye's widened as well, when he saw that the place his son had just been pulled out of, was completely healed, and there was no sign that he had been cut into anywhere. Oliver wanted to ask questions, but was quickly pushed out of the room as they investigated further. He turned back to where Barry's family and Felicity were sitting, to see them all staring at the baby lying in his arms. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as the baby was introduced to everyone and then passed around. Of course, grandpa Jo was the first to hold baby Allen-Queen, and he was also the first to comment on the lack of name, which made Oliver roll his eyes, and say that he did have a name, he just wanted to see him first to know for sure. Iris was the second to hold him as she introduced herself as Aunt Iris and told the small boy all the similarities she saw between him and his father Barry. When Felicity was passed the baby, she was shocked, but not as shocked as when Oliver called her Aunt Felicity, because he knew she was going to be a big part of his son's life. Kaitlin came out a while later and told everyone what had happened in the room. When they asked how that could be possible, she said she had no idea, and they may never know. The good news was that Barry was completely healthy, and was in the same shape he was before the baby arrived.

 **1 WEEK OLD…**

Apparently, you can die from sleep deprivation faster than from lack of food. That was a fact that Oliver learned when Iris and Joe stopped by this morning to give Oliver his much-needed rest. The man had spent the last seven days doing nothing but changing diapers, doing feedings, burping, and changing his son's clothing as many as seven times in one day, and the times he did get his son to sleep were spent doing his son's laundry. He didn't even attempt to clean his own laundry, as he knew it was pointless. He was wearing the same shirt he had been wearing for three days, and it was more covered with pee and spit up, than not. He hadn't thought about a shower since the day he carried his son through his door, so to say that Joe and Iris had to plug their noses was an understatement. Iris had immediately lifted the screaming infant out of Oliver's arms, and Joe had pushed him straight to the shower, throwing a new pair of sweats and underwear at the man before he shut the door. Thirty minutes later, Oliver walked out to see his son fast asleep in his bouncer, and wearing a clean onesie. Iris had taken to picking up all the dirty clothing thrown across the apartment, while Joe cleaned the bottles that were getting moldy as they sat on the counter. Felicity had spent two days with him this week, but she had to eventually return to work, so she did so rather reluctantly, even after Oliver promised she could come by whenever possible.

Oliver felt bad when he drove away with the baby the day after it was born, leaving Joe and Iris having to rely on Facetime as their only option in seeing the baby. Yes, he still didn't have a name as Oliver had tried many, but none had seemed to be just right for his son. They spent the entire day with their grandson/nephew, leaving Oliver to have a while to rest, but eventually they had to leave, promising they would return as soon as possible to help relieve the new father some more. An hour later he had his son in just a diaper as he bounced him around the apartment in just a pair of sweat pants. The doctor told him that it would help his son calm down and go to sleep faster if he had skin to skin contact, and it seemed to be working as the baby's eyes slowly started to close. Every time he looked at his brown eyes, it hurt a little, knowing that the man he got them from couldn't be here and enjoy the moments of his son's young life. He still held out hope, though, that one day Barry would wake up, and be able to enjoy their son as much as Oliver was. 'He could also help to give him a name', Oliver thought with a laugh.

 **CENTRAL CITY…**

Kaitlin rolled her eyes when she heard Poker Face being played as she stepped into the room they were holding Barry in.

"Really?"

"It's his favorite song," Cisco replied as he waved a Twizzler out of his mouth and in front of Barry's face. Kaitlin was about to saying something, when Barry shot up and looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down. Just relax," Cisco said as he slowly approached him with his arms stretched out to protect him.

"No, where is he? Where is my son?" Barry asked aggressively.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, quick author's note. I just wanted to say to those who are telling me that this wouldn't or can't actually happen, I know this isn't possible. It's just a story that I thought would be cute and also add a lot of drama. So, if you are planning on leaving a comment about that, don't bother. I would like to thank those who did leave nice or constructive comments, you guys are awesome. Have a great day and review if you like how the story is going or have any ideas - ScruffyPalace**

"Where is he?" Barry asked nervously as he looked around the room at the two strangers.

"Woah, he's okay. He's with Oliver," Cisco said slowly. "Now, sit down and take a dee-"

"NO! I need to see my son. Why does Oliver have him? Where did Oliver take him?"

"We don't know. So, just sit down and we'll call Iris or Joe and get them to come down here."

"No, I have to go," Barry said as he stood up and started to walk out before the mirror caught his eye. "What?" He turned to the left, then the right, then the left again, shocked as he looked at the six pack abs he was sporting.

Kaitlyn walked up and started to squeeze his muscles as she examined them closely. "Your muscles should be atrophied, but they seem to be in some weird chronic state of cellular regeneration."

"Woah, woah, what's going on?" Barry asked confused.

"You were in a coma, due to being struck by lightning," Cisco explained while he wore a nerdy grin.

"How long?"

"9 months." They all turned to Dr. Wells who had just rolled into the room. "Welcome back Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss."

Barry didn't know what was going on, so he let Wells take him on a tour around the building to show what had happened to the particle accelerator that had caused him to enter a coma. Once they were done, they walked back to the room where Cisco and Kaitlyn were. Barry had to sit down as he tried to process the information.

"So, I was struck by lightning due to the particle accelerator exploding, and my heart was beating too fast for the monitors to pick it up, so you brought me here so that you could keep me alive and try to wake me up. Now, I am awake after...9 months, and I'm still confused."

"About what exactly?" Kaitlyn asked.

"My son. I mean, I kept hearing people talking about my son, but it was like from a distance. I didn't really know what people were saying, but they kept repeating one thing. That I have a son. How? With who? I just-I have to go."

He ran out of the room and didn't stop until he reached Jitters, the coffee shop that his foster sister slash best friend slash love of his life worked at. He was in a hurry to get to her, but when he saw her through the window he took a second to take in her appearance. He didn't know how, but somehow she had gotten even more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her. Her breathtaking smile and her long alluring hair made his heartbeat race, and suddenly all he wanted to do, was pull her into his arms, so that is exactly what he did.

He walked past the crowd of people drinking their fancy coffees, and tapped the back of Iris's shoulder. When she turned around, it was as though someone had flicked a switch and made her move in slow motion as she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing behind her, and she almost dropped her tray. She set it beside her, then jumped up and wrapped herself around him.

"Barry, oh my gosh. Oh no," she said as she got off of him. "Sorry, you must be pretty weak from being in a coma for so long. Why didn't I get a call from Star Labs? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Iris, I'm okay," he assured her.

Her anxiety calmed down as she pulled him into a much gentler hug.

"I'm so glad. I was getting worried you would never wake up, and-" her eyes widened as she remembered the big news, "Barry we need to talk about something."

"Is this about my son?"

Her eyes widened again. "Did Cisco tell you? Ugh, I was going to explain it all to you when you woke up. Are you okay?" She turned around and told one of her co-workers she was taking a break, then led Barry outside.

"I don't really know anything. I just remember hearing people speaking about my son, but I don't get it, what son?" Iris felt so bad for Barry. He looked so distraught, and to know he had been able to hear what they were talking about, but not really understand it and be able to communicate back, must have been difficult.

"Barry, I know, about you and Oliver," she told him, making him confused.

"What?" He asked, then his jaw dropped as he whispered, "You know about him being...you know?"

"What? I'm talking about you two sleeping together when you were drugged."

"Oh," he said understandably, then he realized what she had said, so he became horrified. "Oooh, how? The only ones that knew were me and Oliver, and I know he didn't want to tell anybody, and neither did I."

"Oliver told us, but only because he had to," she explained.

"Why wou-US?! Whose us?"

Iris realized there was no point in lying, so she told him, "Me, Dad, Kaitlyn, Cisco, Dr. Wells, Felicity, Oliver's friend, I think his name is Dig or something, and probably his wife."

Barry didn't know how to feel. He just woke up from a coma, to find out that the guy he had slept with when he was drugged, told everyone about them sleeping together, after making sure Barry promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

"That's not the big deal," Iris said after a few moments of letting everything sink in. "Now we have to talk about your son."

Barry took a big inhale before he nodded for her to start.

"Okay, well about a month after you went into your coma, Cisco found something on one of your abdominal scans. Apparently you had a twin in the womb before you were born, and you absorbed her or something, making you have some of her parts like ovaries and a womb, and since you slept with Oliver..." she waited to see if he could understand what she was trying to say, but he just had a blank expression as he stared into space.

"You see, you say that like it explains things, but really it just makes me more confused," Barry said.

"Think about it. If you have the ability to have children like women do, and you slept with a man..."

Barry thought about it for a moment, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE Name ideas

Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I need ideas for names for little baby boy Allen-Queen, so review what you think would work. I was thinking something with Tommy involved, maybe as his middle name or first name, so you give me your ideas and I'll try to update soon. If you have any questions or ideas you think would be good for the plot, review or pm me. Thanks, and have a great day. - ScruffyPalace


	7. Chapter 6

An hour and some smelling salts later, Barry Allen was sitting in the ER with a slight concussion from hitting his head against the cement. The doctors checked him over and told Iris he would be fine as long as he didn't fall asleep anytime soon, but she was still worried. Not only about her best friend/foster brother's head injury, but about the news he had received right before his fall. He didn't say anything about it on the ambulance ride over, or even as he sat staring at the wall after they finished his tests and gave him an ice pack for the swelling. She couldn't believe that the day he finally woke up after a nine-month long coma, he was in the hospital for a concussion. That was so Barry. Iris didn't think he remembered their previous conversation, but it wasn't like she could push off talking about it forever. She also didn't want to risk another head injury, so she waited till he was laying in his bed, watching some reality show she was sure he didn't have his full attention on, to bring it up.

"So Bare…do you remember what we were discussing before you fainted?" She bit her lip when he shook his head no, still not looking in her direction. "Well, I was telling you about something that happened to you while you were in your coma. Something…big. Life changing, in fact."

His eyes narrowed as he grew concerned. "What? Is there something wrong with me? Did they like, take something out of me? Like an organ or something?" he guessed as he finally ignored the television and gave her his undivided attention.

She didn't know how to respond to that. They technically did take something out of him. "Don't worry, you still have all of your organs, but they did remove something that you had before you went into the coma. It was small, so they didn't know about it at first, but as time went on it got…" she waved her arms around her stomach then stretched them out as she said, "bigger."

Barry sucked in a sharp breath, and for a moment, Iris thought he might actually be remembering. "Did I have a tumor?"

Crap.

"No, okay let me just tell you the whole story again." She decided to start with the fact that she knew about Barry and Oliver sleeping together. Then she moved onto the fetus they found while doing an abdominal scan, and they decided that they weren't going to take the option away from Barry, so they continued with the pregnancy. They thought he would wake up before the birth, but he didn't, so they baby was currently living in a small apartment with Oliver that Joe was helping pay for. That took a lot of convincing due to Oliver's blind pride that he could provide for his child by himself. Barry listened to her story, not once making any facial expression or showing any sign of what he might be feeling. Iris was going crazy wondering what her friend was thinking, because even when she told him about having a son with Oliver, he didn't even flinch. When she finished telling him everything he needed to hear, she sat back in her chair and sighed. Barry sat on the bed staring at her, until his lips curled and he busted out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, that is one of the most well detailed jokes I have ever heard in my life. I can't believe you came up with that. When did you and Oliver think of that? He obviously helped since you didn't really know about me and him…ya know," both of their cheeks reddened at the thought and they had to turn away from each other. "But, come on. I'm one of the only guys in the world to have a womb, and I never knew about it? Also, look at me, I have abs. I didn't even have abs before I went into the coma. I know you gain a lot of weight in this particular area when you have babies, but good try Iris." He continued to laugh as he laid his head back, so Iris rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She swiped through a few photos before she landed on the one she took of him when he was a few days away from giving birth. She held it out to him, but it only made him laugh more. "You even went as far as putting a fake pregnancy stomach on me. That's freaking hilarious." He suddenly stopped laughing. "Don't show that to anyone. Especially not any girls I may bring home."

She didn't say anything. She just stood up and swiped to the other image of him during an ultrasound, the wand on top of his shirtless stomach that was raised enough to show that it wasn't just weight gained.

Barry's grin fell as he held the picture closer and examined it better. Of course, there are plenty of ways she could have photoshopped this, that was always one of Iris's strong points, but something told him that this wasn't a fake image. He didn't know if it was Dr. Wells sitting beside him while looked at the screen, or the image of the baby that he was watching, but Barry knew deep down, that this was a real photo. That meant that he really was pregnant. He was the first pregnant man, and not like the one that had a sex change, but a biological man, who had become pregnant naturally. He was a medical mystery, but more importantly.

He was a father.

A father to a baby who was only a week old. A baby he shared with Oliver Queen, the man he had only known for a few days, was now taking care of his son. The son he had just found out about. Tears filled his eyes as he felt a longing grow inside of him. He wanted to know more, wanted to see more. He wanted a picture of his son. No, he wanted his son. He wanted to hold him and assure him that this wasn't just some dream, it was real. He knew that he wouldn't be able to accept it until he was holding his son in his arms. But right now, he would settle for a picture.

He started to swipe through her phone, left and right, looking for a picture of his son. Finally, his eyes landed on a tiny bundle that was sitting in Oliver Queen's arms. The baby was pretty hidden from the camera due to the fact that he was wrapped in a big blue blanket, but Barry could see the tiff of brown hair that sat atop the baby's head and the tiny limbs that wiggled up in the air. Barry's heart clenched as he swiped to the next picture, and finally got a full view of his son. This picture was all the confirmation that Barry needed. This baby looked just like him, but had small hints of Oliver as well. Like the eyes that shown up at the camera or the toes that seemed to wiggle in every photo.

Suddenly, Barry felt a mixture of sadness, longing, joy, and love all in the course of a few minutes. This wasn't just regular love either. No, this love couldn't be explained because Barry hadn't even met his son yet, but he knew that he would give his life for him in a heartbeat. Barry started to hyperventilate. He wanted nothing more than to run to Oliver's apartment and hold his son that very instant, but he didn't even know Oliver's address, and he was a slow runner.

Once he was discharged, he hopped in a cab and Iris told him she had to go back to work, but would meet him at home later to talk. She told the cab driver the address, and gave him the money for the ride. Barry thanked the driver as he climbed out of the cab and stood in front of his childhood home. When he first got out of his coma, he wanted nothing more than to go to this very house and just hug every single person he hadn't seen in the last nine months, but now that feeling was mostly gone. It was replaced with the desire to go to Oliver's apartment. Iris had given Barry the address, but told him not to go without her. He had agreed, but knowing the exact place his son may be, made him want to forget anything that he had told her and just go there. A surge of energy ran through him, like something he had never felt before, and suddenly without a second thought, he was running. Not just running, but running faster than he believed was humanly possible. The wind swooshed through his hair, and lightning burst through his legs as he felt as though he could do this forever. Barry didn't even think much about it. He just wanted to see his son. He wanted to hold him in his arms, and if that meant ignoring the speed at which he was running, then so be it. He ran towards Starling city, then slowed down a bit when he was looking around at the street signs for the address that matched that on his slip of paper.

Finally, after a few hours of running, Barry stopped in front of an old, yet sturdy looking apartment building. He caught his breath, then continued to run all the way up the stairs to the door, knocking on Oliver's loudly. The banging only got louder as he continued to get no response, until finally, the door beside him opened and an old couple walked out. The man was so burly that his walker was being crushed under his tremendous weight, but the older woman was much smaller and kinder looking.

"What the heck do you think you are doing, knocking on a door at ten o'clock at night?" the man asked annoyed.

"I, uh," Barry said, trying to come up with something more believable than, 'I want to meet my son that I carried inside of me for nine months, but didn't know about'. "I wanted to see my friend, Oliver."

The older woman placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, and patted it gently, signaling for him to go inside. He did, but not before he muttered something along the lines of, "Crazy kids these days."

She smiled sweetly at Barry, and he realized he must have looked pretty worn out after running for three hours straight. "Oliver left a little while ago with his sweet little blond friend. They usually don't come back until the next day, so maybe you should call him, sweetheart."

Barry groaned internally, but thanked the woman, before sliding Iris's phone out of his pocket and dialing Felicity's number. He was worried she wasn't going to pick up, but finally after four rings, he heard her voice rang out through the receiver, "Hey Iris, is Barry doing okay?"

"Felicity?" Barry asked through the line.

She gasped. "BARRY! Oh my gosh, is it really you?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, it's really me. Look, I know about the baby, Iris told me. I'm in Star City outside of Oliver's apartment, but the old woman that lives next to him told me that he wasn't home, and he was out with you."

Felicity didn't say anything for a moment, and Barry realized that she was too shocked to speak, but then he heard whispering as the phone was switched to someone else and a much deeper voice spoke. "Barry. Hey, it's me, Oliver. Listen, Felicity is too shocked to speak right now, first time for everything, but I'm going to come back to my place and we can all talk there, okay?"

Barry nodded, but then realized he was on the phone, so he said, "Uh, yeah. I'll be here."

"Great, there is a key in the potted plant that is beside my door. Just pick up the fake rock. We will be back shortly."

"Yeah," was all Barry could say as he moved the real rocks around and found the fake one. He put the key into the door and walked as a new wave of shock washed over him while he looked at all the baby stuff that was scattered across the apartment. Little onesies covered the ground, a diaper genie sat beside a used look changing table, and a bouncer sat in the corner of the room, next to the couch. He leaned down, picked up one of the onesies, and held it tightly in his hands as he sat on the couch. The onesie had a picture of a sleeping bear on it, and written beneath it was, 'You need a lot of beauty sleep to look this handsome'.

Barry didn't know what he was going to do now that he knew he had a son, but he did know that no matter what, he was going to be the best father he could be. He learned from the best.


	8. Chapter 7

He was a tad nervous. Okay, maybe a little more than a tad. See, baby no-name was only a week old, and Oliver had not taken him out of their tiny apartment once. The only fresh air this baby had breathed was when he went from Star labs to his car in the parking lot, and there weren't a lot of people around at that point. This time however, Felicity had somehow convinced him to take his week-old son out, in the public, with germs. Sure, it was just a walk to an outdoor restaurant, but it was in the low fifties and Oliver read that newborns get cold easier than adults so he stuffed the baby into a little fluffy bear suit and placed him into the chest carrier. He then packed the diaper bag. Then repacked the diaper bag. Then once more.

What? It's a lot of stuff to remember. Diapers, wipes, bottles, blanket, back up onesie, burp towel, hat, formula, pacifier, changing mat, and extra socks. All of those were important and most would create a catastrophe if he left the house without them. Or, at least that's what all the blogs he'd been reading said.

Oliver was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a loud knock at the door. He walked over and opened it up to see Felicity standing there, camera already out and taking photos. "Aww, he's already asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he'll wake up soon for his next bottle, so we should get going." They walked down the streets till they reached the pier. Baby-no-name woke up just as they walked up to the ice cream shop, so Oliver sat and fed him while Felicity ordered their ice cream. A few minutes later Felicity ran over with the ice cream in one hand and her phone in the other. Oliver, noticing the distraught look on her face asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lyla's water broke and it looks like the baby is coming quickly." She looked at the baby who was eating contently against his father's chest. "Looks like you are going to have a friend to play with soon."

Oliver laughed. "It will probably be a while before were setting up playdates."

They finished their ice creams and decided to take a stop by the hospital to meet the little baby named Sara. When Felicity asked if the hospital would allow Oliver to bring a newborn in, When replied that they would just lie and say he was the sibling of the new baby. When they walked in, Oliver grew nervous about all the germs that were potentially around them, so he made a cup with his hands and put in near his son's face, like it could protect him from getting sick. He finally released his hands once they got to the maternity ward. They walked side by side to Diggle and Lyla's room, but were stopped on the way by an older woman.

"Oh, he is just adorable." She turned and looked right at Felicity when she said, "Congratulations." She must not have noticed the offended look on Felicity's face, because she just walked away with just one more glance at the baby. Oliver let out a small chuckle but was quickly cut off by Felicity's glare.

"Don't you dare say anything. I do not look like I just gave birth."

"Well, to be fair, neither does Barry." Felicity rolled her eyes as she turned the corner. They finally reached the room and Felicity grinned when she saw the baby girl laying in Lyla's arms. "Awwww. She is beautiful, you guys. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Diggle, not looking up from his daughter.

"What's her name?" asked Oliver as he swayed side to side trying to keep baby no-name asleep.

"We still haven't found the right one yet. How about you? Come up with any names for that little guy?"

Oliver chuckled. "Nope. I have a couple in mind, but I don't know. I just feel like his name should fit him perfectly."

"I understand. We've gone through hundreds of names together, but we can't seem to find the one that really fits her."

"I'm sure you will. Hey-" Oliver was about to ask him something else, when he felt Felicity hit his shoulder repeatedly. He turned to her and noticed the shocked look on her face, as though she had seen a ghost. She wasn't even looking directly at anyone, just the wall behind them. Oliver hadn't noticed she answered her phone, he didn't even hear it ring, so he was surprised to see she was talking to someone and that person must have been saying something gripping. "Who is it?"

After a few moments of trying and failing to spit something out, she finally muttered the word, "B-b-barry." Oliver was so glad he had the baby in a strap, because if he had been holding him, he was almost certain the child would have slipped through his grasp.

"What do you mean Barry? Is he okay?" Oliver asked with such concern that everyone in the room turned to look at them.

"Yeah," Felicity whispered, "He's-He's on the phone with me right now." She handed him the phone without moving her eyes from the drab wallpaper they put in the ward.

"What?"

"Yeah, he says he's at your apartment and he knows about the baby."

Oliver took a moment to let it all sink in. Barry is awake. He knows about their child. He somehow got all the way to Star City before they even received a call from Star Labs. Oliver realized he probably shouldn't leave Barry hanging, the poor guy had already been through a lot, so he grabbed the phone from a frozen Felicity and said, "Barry, hey it's me, Oliver. Listen, Felicity is too shocked to speak right now, first time for everything, but I'm gonna come back to my place and we can all talk there, okay?" He was glad that once he opened his mouth, logical words came out, because his mind was so blocked he couldn't finish one thought before another one came along.

Barry was quiet for a moment, before he said, "Uh, yeah, I'll be here."

"Great, there is a key in the potted plant that's beside my door. Just pick up the fake rock. We will be back shortly."

"Yeah," was all the response Oliver received before the line went dead.

Oliver turned to Diggle and said, "I gotta go. I'm sorry."

"I understand, man. Thanks for coming." Oliver gave him a fist bump before turning to Felicity.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I think you two should discuss this yourselves. I'll call a cab."

Oliver gave her a small wave as he headed out of the hospital room. He walked down the street toward his building and walked up the cement stairs up to his third story apartment. He walked down to room 317 and held his sleeping son close against his chest. The truth is he was a little nervous with what would happen once he opened that door. Barry and he were practically strangers. Would he try to take their child away? He probably would be able to, seeing as all he would have to do is tell the police he's the Green Arrow and all the rights to their son would go directly to Barry. He gave his son a kiss on his head as he debated whether or not to just up and leave the country with him. He didn't get a chance to decide, though, because not a moment later Barry opened the door.

"I heard you guys walk up to the door. Your hallway has squeaky floors," Barry spoke nervously, then turned his body to the side to let Oliver in. His eyes immediately cast down to the infant who was starting to stir in Oliver's chest carrier. The young men walked over to the lumpy couch where Oliver sat down slowly, his arms still wrapped around the baby as if Barry taking one good look at their son would make him want to take him away and run back to his place in Central City.

The sat in the most uncomfortable of uncomfortable silence, until their son let out a loud screech before the floodgates were opened and he started sobbing. Apparently, he didn't like all the tension between his two daddies. Oliver immediately whipped into action as he stood and started swaying side to side. "Shh, shh, don't cry buddy. Daddy's got you."

Suddenly, a foul smell filled the nostrils of both the men.

"Oh, no." Oliver practically dashed over to the changing table, where he unstrapped the infant and sat him on his back. He changed the diaper with much greater speed than he had just a week prior, then strapped his little onesie closed. Oliver didn't notice that over the few moments he had been busy changing the diaper, Barry had walked up behind him and peaked over his shoulder for a better view. Oliver saw the want, no, need in the young man's eyes and he realized he was just pushing off the inevitable, so he stepped to the side of the changing table.

"Would you like to hold him?" Oliver asked, yet he knew what his answer would be.

Barry backed away a step. "I don't want to hurt him."

Oliver gave him a side smirk before gently lifting the baby off the table. "All you have to do is support his head since his neck muscles aren't fully formed."

He passed the baby off to Barry slowly, who held their baby like he was the most delicate thing in the entire world. Barry couldn't keep his eyes from turning into a fountain as he looked down at his son for the first time. He couldn't believe he finally had him in his arms. He had only known about his son for less than twelve hours, but every second since, he had been anxiously awaiting the meeting. And wow, it was everything he thought it would be and about a million different things, too. He felt a rush of something he had never felt before. Love, he guessed, but not the normal kind of love he felt when he saw Iris, but a bigger, different kind of love. The kind that parents always talk about.

"Wow," was all he could muster.

"Yeah." Oliver said in agreement, understanding everything that was going through the young man's mind.


	9. Chapter 8

They sat in silence for almost an hour, watching as their son fell asleep in Barry's rocking arms. Barry spent the time looking over every square inch of his child he had just gotten to meet. Oliver, on the other hand, spent his time worrying over what would happen next. Ever since their son had been born, Oliver wished Barry would wake up and be a part of their son's life, but now that he was, Oliver feared that Barry would take him away. Even though Oliver had only had his son for a week, he would give anything to make sure that he had a great life. He would give his life for his son to live the life Oliver never had. Even when he was a child he knew he had to portray this image of pretty little rich boy. The smooth talker, the one who would one day take over his dad's business. He never got the supportive, loving family and he wanted to make sure his son's life was nothing like his.

"This is insane," Barry said, still looking as distraught as the moment he walked in. "I still feel like I'm going wake up from this insane dream and none of this will have been real."

"I know what you mean. I've been taking care of him non-stop for a week and I still can't believe it."

"What did you name him?"

Oliver clenched his eyes as he bit his lip. "I kind of haven't come up with a name for him yet."

Barry raised his brow. "What?"

"Well, I mean I thought I would think of the perfect name, but then I didn't, and he was born a week ago, so I've had no time to come up with anything. I don't want to give him some name that has no meaning to it, but I don't have many people that I want my son to be associated with."

Barry huffed. "Well, I always thought that when I had my first son, I would name him after my father."

"Listen Barry, I want to believe that your father is innocent, but I just don't know if I can name my son aft-"

"-He didn't do it," Barry said loudly, before noticing his son stir. "He didn't do it. I know I can't prove it right now, but I am one hundred percent sure that my father is innocent and wasting away in prison for a crime he didn't commit. I would not think about naming my son after him if I thought for one second that he killed my mother, but I know he didn't. Please, you have to believe me." Barry had tears in his eyes as he held their son as close as he could against his chest. Oliver could see the years of pain, heartbreak, as he tried to help his father who was serving a life sentence. Oliver didn't know why, but he believed him.

"Okay, we can name him after your father, but I already have a middle name picked out. Thomas."

Barry nodded solemnly, knowing Oliver had taken the name from a deceased friend. "Deal." Both men turned and looked down at their son. "It's nice to meet you Henry Thomas Allen-Queen."

Oliver smiled, but then looked taken aback. "You mean Queen-Allen, right?"

Barry's eyes widened as he looked like a dear caught in the headlights. "Ye-Yeah, of course. We can do tha-"

Oliver laughed. "Barry, I'm just kidding."

"Oh, oh yeah I knew that."

The silence they sat in was just starting to get old when Barry started laughing.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing," he answered. Once Oliver gave him a questioning look, Barry giggled and said, "I just realized I'm Oliver Queen's baby momma." Oliver stared at him for a moment, then let out a small chuckle himself. Everything seemed light, until suddenly Barry's face sobered up and he said, "I'm a father." He stared at the wall with what looked like a mixture of horror and fear. "I am a father. I don't know how to father. My father has been in prison for half of my life." Oliver seemed worried about how worked up Barry was getting while holding Henry, so he gently took him from the younger man's arms and placed him in his bouncer. He then walked over to Barry and placed his hand on his shaking back.

"Look at me," Oliver said with him soft yet firm voice. Once he finally got some sort of eye contact from Barry, he smiled and said, "I don't know how to be a father either."

"Oh great," Barry said sarcastically as he rubbed his face roughly, "he's screwed then."

Oliver threw his head back. "That came out wrong. I mean I didn't know how to be a father. I thought I was going to drop him or not feed him enough, or he would roll over in his crib one night and suffocate." Barry didn't know what Oliver thought he was doing but helping him calm down was not it. Oliver could tell the more he spoke the tenser Barry got, so he started to sum it up. "But, your dad told me that feeling those things is normal. Nobody knows how to parent until they become one. Heck, I've been reading books for months and I'm still terrified. The point is, he wasn't planned, everyone knows that, but he is here and I'm gonna be there for him for the rest of his life." If you let me, he neglected to add. "But you don't have to be involved if you don't want to be. I can do this on my own, so if you want to go and be a care-free 24-year-old, go ahead, but by the way your family has spoken about you, I figure you would be a pretty great dad."

Barry couldn't help himself. He lunged forward and wrapped Oliver in his long arms. "Thank you." When he pulled back, he could tell Oliver was waiting for him to say something, so he did. "I would never abandon my child. Back in College I had this girlfriend and we had a scare sophomore year, but what that taught me was even though I was nowhere ready to be a dad, once I became one I would do everything to be the best one I could be. I still think that tomorrow I'm gonna wake up in my bed and this will all be fake, but just in case it's not, I want to tell you that I am 100 percent sure that I want to be his father."

Oliver nodded. "Okay, but we have a lot to discuss. I mean, we do live 600 miles away from each other and he's only a week old. By the way I still don't know how you got here so fast."

Barry scratched the back of his neck, his face scrunching up, "Yeah, about that…"

 _A few hours later…_

"Ran here? Like, no cars or trains, just your legs?" Oliver asked.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Oliver for the fiftieth time, I ran here."

"Okay, you can't get on me for finding it hard to believe this. I mean, this is insane." Oliver stood up and started to pace around the room. "So, you just woke up like this?"

"Yep. I was standing there, and I couldn't stop thinking about my baby, our baby, and how I still haven't seen it and how all I wanted was to be with him. So, I just started running. Two hours later I ended up in front of your door."

"And you did this by running?"

"Seriously Oliver? This is weirder than us having a child together?"

"Well…kind of, I guess. The people at Star labs had a scientific explanation for that, but this, having super powers, that's insane; you have to understand that." Oliver said as he sat across from Barry on the coffee table.

"Of course, I understand. But all this stuff happened to me, today. Less than 24 hours ago I was still in a coma. Now I'm a father, with another man that I've known for less than a week, and I have super powers? I-I am just so confused." Barry rested his head on his hands and let out a puff. Oliver could see the stress in the poor man's face and he really felt bad for him.

"Well, I can tell we're not going to get anywhere with discussing details tonight, so let's both go to bed. You can take my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

Barry brushed him off. "I can take the couch. I'm not pregnant…anymore. Dang that's the weirdest thing I've ever said."

Oliver laughed. "Anyone who runs 600 miles in one day deserves to take the bed. Besides, I've been sleeping out here ever since Henry's been home. He only sleeps for a few hours at a time, so I just nap when he does."

"Okay, but make sure I wake up when he does. I want to start my daddy duties right away."

Oliver smiled an evil smile. "Trust me, you won't need my help to wake up."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs, not half an hour after both boys went to bed.

Barry jumped up in the bed, making him roll off and fall onto the floor. Oliver's body, on the other hand, had gotten a little used to waking frequently, so he only shot open his eyes before letting out a loud groan. Barry ran into the room as though he was escaping a fire, and said, "What do I do?"

Oliver jumped back at Barry, forgetting for a minute that the other man was there. "Well, some experts have said that picking the child up would be a good first step."

Barry didn't even register the sarcasm in his voice. He just walked over to the screaming infant, and slowly picked him up. He then held the child against his chest and walked back and forth across the apartment with a small bounce in his step.

"He hasn't stopped crying yet," Barry said with a worried tone.

"Okay, well is his diaper dirty?"

Barry help the infant up and smelled his butt. "Uh, no. No, he's all good."

"Well, he might have peed. Take your hand and place it underneath his diaper and see if it feels full?"

Barry did that. "Nope. What else."

Oliver looked at the clock. "He's probably hungry. Here, give him to me," he said as he held his hands out, but Barry clutched the child away.

"No, I can feed him."

Oliver kept his hands held out. "I know. I'm going to teach you how to make a bottle and you're going to want two free hands."

"Oh, okay." Barry handed over Henry then walked over to the fridge and pulled out the fat free milk.

"Barry, he's too young to be worrying about his weight," Oliver joked. Barry put the milk back, but instead of closing the door he kept looking around.

"Well, where's his milk?"

"He doesn't drink milk out of the fridge." Oliver answered as he walked over to his cabinets.

"Well then, what does he drink, because I may have carried him, but these things," he said as he pointed to his chest, "are not for…that."

Oliver reached his free hand up to the cabinet door and swung it open to reveal the box of formula.

"Oh."

Hey guys, I hoped you liked the taste of Barry and Oliver raising a child together. There will be much more of that, obviously lol. Have a great week and review if you'd like!


	10. Chapter 9

Oliver led Barry through each step of making Henry's bottle then feeding it to him. Everything was going well until Oliver received a call, which was odd enough at four a.m., but was even weirder when a minute after, when he stood up with a straight, tense face, and said, "I'll be back," before quickly leaving. Barry knew it must've been something serious if he had to leave them because Barry was nowhere near ready to take care of Henry on his own.

"Okay, just for a few minutes, maybe an hour. I can do this. I can do this," Barry whispered to himself. He cupped his hand under his son's head and held him upright. Getting a better look at him this way, Barry smiled at the similarities between Henry and himself. Henry's hair was definitely his, and their skin tone was practically identical. He made a tiny grunt noise, which made Barry go, "Awww."

"We can do this. Right, Bud?" he asked as he lightly bounced the child.

Henry responded with a loud cry. Barry laid him against his chest and started walking him back and forth across the room, but the crying didn't stop. It didn't even calm him down.

"Okay um, do you need a new diaper, Buddy?" Barry asked as he put his hand under Henry as Oliver instructed. When he noticed the little guy's diaper was full, he laid him on his changing table and unbuttoned his onesie.

"OH MY GOSH," Barry yelled as he got a whiff of what was in his son's diaper. "HOLY CR- That cannot be normal," he said as he saw what was causing the nauseating smell. He quickly wrapped up the diaper and tossed it into the diaper genie, before pulling out a couple of wipes and cleaning Henry up.

"Okay, I got this. Step three, grab a new diaper," he said confidently, but when he leaned down to grab one, he saw the box was empty. "Oh shi-oot, shoot," he said, quickly correcting himself. He looked at the half naked infant who was squirming around as much as a one week old could. Barry slid his phone out of his pocket the best he could while only using his wrists, and said, "Okay Google, call Oliver."

The phone called Oliver and with every ring, Barry grew more and more anxious, until he heard, "This is Oliver. I'm sorry I'm no-" Barry threw the phone onto the couch and groaned. "Okay, plan B. What is plan B? I don't have a plan B, I just learned plan A." He looked at his son, who looked back up at him as though he already knew his father was a dumbass.

"Okay, think Barry, think." He looked around the room to try and find some sort of substitute when he came up with an idea. He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around his son's waist, then tied the long sleeves around and admired his handiwork. "Yep, I'm am one of the uncles from full house."

He wasn't exactly going to win any awards for his invention, but Henry was already calmed down enough to go back to sleep. Barry scooped him back up and held him against his chest as he cleaned his hands then sat down on the couch. As Henry laid contently on his father's chest, Barry decided to make the horrible decision and look up his son's odd-colored poop. The first site told him it could be fine, but you might want to get it checked out with a doctor, the second site said he needed to be checked into the hospital immediately, and the third said it was completely normal. He felt Henry's forehead, trying to make sure he wasn't hot, and then decided he couldn't do this alone. He needed Oliver.

He called the man and was surprised when he picked up on the first ring. "Oh thank God. Oliver, Henr-"

"I need you to take Henry and go home to Central City. You need to leave now. Take him and go. I'll call you later." Then he hung up.

"WAIT, OLIVER and he's gone," Barry said with a sigh. He looked down at Henry, who luckily was still sleeping contently. "Well, that's great." He grew concerned when he realized what Oliver had said. He sounded like he was worried over the phone, but Barry had no idea why. It must have had to do with the call he received that made him leave so abruptly.

"Now what am I gonna do?" Barry groaned. He was bare-chested with a diaperless baby and no idea how to take care of said baby. Plus he ran here, and he definitely wasn't going to run a hundred miles an hour with a one week old. He Googled train tickets, but surprise, surprise there were none. He looked up bus routes and found one that would take him all night, but it was all he could do. The only other alternative would be to get an Uber, which would have been horribly expensive, or have his family travel 600 miles both ways.

"Okay, Buddy, it looks like we're going on a little trip." He carried Henry to his car seat and buckled him up, then went and grabbed one of Oliver's t-shirts. It was huge on him and looked ridiculous, but it was better than walking around all night in early fall with no shirt on. He grabbed one of the baby blankets, the wipes, a bottle, and the box of formula and shoved them into a large duffle bag, then threw some warm clothing over Henry and left the apartment.

Before he got to the bus, he had to pick up some diapers from the store. He was hoping to go in, grab some diapers, change Henry in a bathroom somewhere and get on the bus, but of course, as soon as he got to the diaper aisle Henry started to scream loudly and wouldn't stop until Barry picked him up and rocked him against his chest. People started to give him dirty looks, which he thought was because of the crying at first, but then he realized they were staring at the shirt wrapped around his son's bottom.

He grabbed the diapers and walked to the register past all the judgmental stares. Even the cashier was giving him a glare. They all were just assuming that he was a horrible father who couldn't remember to buy diapers when he had just had all this thrust upon him today. He honestly wanted to scream when the cashier seemed shocked his card went through, and then said, "Go around the corner to the bathroom and change that poor child."

He grabbed the diapers off the counter and made his way to the bathroom. When he got there and took the shirt off Henry, he was not surprised to see it was soiled in urine. Instead of washing it and putting it in his bag, he decided to just throw it away and quickly get the diaper on his son so he could get out of the judgmental place. He had no idea how much was on his debit card since he hadn't used it in nine months, but he took his chances and called an Uber to the bus stop. Barry had a difficult time snapping the car seat in, and the other passengers got pretty pissed off. The driver was about to tell Barry he had to take another car when he got the last snap in.

If he thought the car ride to the bus station was long, then the first bus was an eternity. Henry started crying and Barry prayed to God that he didn't need another diaper change because they were an hour away from their stop and he had only changed two diapers before in his life. Luckily, he realized it had been pretty long since Henry had eaten, so he grabbed the bottle that was half filled with water, and the formula and made him a bottle.

At first, Henry refused to take it and Barry started to become aware of all the stares he was getting, but then some older man came up next to him and said, "Sometimes it helps if you distract them."

"How?" Barry asked, his brain fried from all he'd had done in the past few hours.

"Try singing to him. It used to work all the time when my son was young," he said nicely. Barry didn't usually sing in public, but it's not like he was going to get more stares than he had now. In a low volume, he started to sing Uptown Girl, until Henry finally let him glide the bottle into his mouth.

"Thanks, I'm new to all this," Barry told the man as Henry happily ate.

"I know the feeling. I've been a single dad since the day my daughter was born. It's hard, but worth it," he said with a smile.

Single dad? He guessed he was a single dad because even though he and Oliver were going to be raising him together, they weren't _together_ together, just friends and that made him a single dad. Oh great and now he was freaking out again.

"Breathe," the man told him, "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

"No, it's just all coming down on me at once. I didn't really know about this until today," Barry admitted but left out the 9-month long coma and he carried the baby part.

The man's eyes widened. "Damn, like one of those baby on the doorstep scenarios?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda."

The man took off his baseball cap and rubbed his head with a huff. "Got any family that can help you, boy?"

"Yeah, I'm going there right now actually."

The man nodded. "Well, that's good. You're definitely going to need your family's help if you wanna keep control of your sanity."

The older man then got up and walked back to his seat, while Henry finished off the bottle and once patted a few times, let out a loud burp. Henry went straight to sleep after, happy to have a full belly and clean diaper again, but Barry just sat there thinking.

What if Oliver never came back? What if someone needed him to go on some crazy mission and he died? What if he decided now that Barry was awake, he didn't need to be a father anymore and left for good? What if Barry had to do this all on his own and he couldn't?

The twelve hours spent on and off buses with a toddler gave him plenty of time to worry and so did the fact that he barely knew how to take care of the one week old in his arms.

Finally, he arrived at the house where he was raised, his arms filled with baby supplies and a large t-shirt cover in spit up. He knocked on the front door, he didn't know what time of day it was, since his phone died hours ago, but he knew it was at least daytime. He waited a few moments and was worried no one was home when finally the door swung open.

"Barry?"

"Joe, I really need your help."


	11. Chapter 10

"Bare?" Joe asked, his eyes wide from seeing his foster-son awake and standing right in front of him.

"Could I come in?" he asked weakly as Henry squirmed against his chest.

"O-Of course," he said, then he stood to the side to give them room. Barry slid past Joe, who was waving his arms around trying to find some way to help. He led them to the couch and sat beside him.

"You look like a wreck. Iris called me and said you woke up, but then she called me later and said you were supposed to meet her here, but never showed and we've been looking all over for you." Barry felt bad for leaving them like that. He could tell Joe hadn't gotten any sleep if the bags under his bloodshot eyes were anything to go by.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a really long day," he said as he leaned his head on his foster-father's shoulder, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I'm guessing you drove up to see Henry. That's a heck of a long drive."

"Yeah, an even longer run," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"What? Oh nothing," he said, not wanting to explain anything right now.

"I'm surprised you're not still there. I figured you and Oliver would spend a lot of time discussing everything." When he got no response from Barry, he looked down to see his foster-son asleep on his shoulder. "Poor kid," he said as he brushed a few strands of hair out of the young man's face, then put some pillows under his head, and reached for Henry.

"Come on buddy. You do not smell good and your daddy needs a long nap." He laughed. "You think 9 months would've been long enough."

A few hours later Barry opened his eyes slowly and looked around confused. He remembered going to Joe's house and then crashing on the couch, but something was missing.

"HENRY," Barry shouted as he sat up and looked all over the couch to make sure he hadn't smothered the kid in his sleep.

"Shh, I just got him back to sleep," Joe said as he walked down the stairs to his distraught foster-son.

Barry let out a loud sigh of relief. Joe went over to the coffee pot and poured two large cups. He handed one to Barry before sitting in the chair next to him. "So, are you ready to talk about what's happened over the last day and a half?"

Barry held up his finger as he took a large sip. He closed his eyes and felt the warm liquid slide down his throat. Once he calmed himself, he leaned back and cradled the cup against his chest. "It's a long story."

Joe leaned back. "I got time."

Barry told him about how he went to visit Henry and how Oliver was showing him the ropes of parenting when he got a call and left suddenly. He also told him how Oliver called him a while later and said to leave Star city immediately.

Barry explained to him his worries about Oliver not wanting to be part of his son's life after Barry woke up, but Joe quickly shot those down. "Oliver is not going to leave this baby. I'm not that fond of the guy or his past, but I did get to know him over the last few months and I know he would do anything for that little guy. It's also good to know if something happened to Oliver, Henry would still have a father. Wait, Henry? You guys named him?" Joe asked, but Barry was still stuck on the Oliver not coming home part.

"Why do you think Oliver won't come home?" he asked suspiciously, not knowing if he knew or not.

"Well, I was just saying, you know, things happen to people every day," Joe said nervously.

Barry raised his brow. "Wait, do you know?"

Joe's eyes widened. "Do you know?"

"Do I know what?" Barry asked.

"About the, ya know."

"Do I know?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How do you know you don't know?"

"No, I don't know if you know what I know or if I know what you know."

"Okay, I'm going to give you a hint and if you know, you should get the hint, okay?" Joe nodded. "Okay, Oliver is a very envious guy."

Joe slumped his shoulders. So, Barry does not know, he thought. Wait, envious? As in green with envy. As in green arrow. He snapped his fingers. "I think we know the same thing."

Barry nodded but still wasn't convinced. "You tell me first what you think it is."

"Ya know," Joe said as he held up and air bow and started shooting air arrows.

"You know he's The Arrow?" Barry asked as he jumped up, shocked. "How did you find out?"

"He told me. How did you find out?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "Wow, he just tells you, but when I find out his identity by saving his life, he threatens to shoot me."

Joe sat up straight. "He did what?"

"He didn't mean it. Long story. Anywa-" Barry started but was cut off when he heard something interesting on the news.

"Suspects say the man came into the bank, then created a storm out of nothing," the woman continued, but Barry didn't pay attention. He was to busy trying to process what she said.

'A person who can create storms. It had to be some kind of machine or something. He couldn't have been affected by the explosion too, could he?'

Barry jumped up and grabbed his jacket from beside where he sat. He turned to Joe and asked, "I uh, just remembered I told the people at Star Labs I would be back to get some more tests run. Would you take care of Henry for a few hours?"

"Sure Bare, but-" he didn't get to finish before Barry cut him off.

"-Thanks, I'll be back as soon as possible."

As soon as Barry was out of sight of any curious eyes, he ran to Star labs. Once he arrived, he barged into the main lab area.

Kaitlyn was the first to notice him. "Barry, you're back. Are you feeling alright?" she asked, surprised he would be back after he left so quickly.

"Not exactly, I have some more questions about that night," he said as he started frantically brushing his hands through his hair.

Right then Dr. Wells rolled in. "Hello, Mr. Allen. I overheard you wanted to know more about the night of the particle accelerator explosion?"

He started to pace back and forth, and he tried to ask his question without sounding like he'd gone insane.

"I uh- I was- something happened to me," was all he could get out.

Cisco and Kaitlyn ran up and started looking him over. "Have you been having headaches? Nausea? Trouble sleeping? Vision problems? I knew you should have stayed longer and let us examine you more thoroughly," Kaitlyn rambled as she started cleaned a spot on his arm to draw more blood.

"What? No, no, no," he said as he pulled backward. "I had something weird happen to me. Not bad, per se, just weird. Like not explainable by medical science weird."

"Well Barry, you did have a baby, so your body is already medically weird," Cisco joked, which lead Kaitlyn to slap him.

"What happened?" she asked professionally as she glared at Cisco.

"I was running and…I happened to go a little faster than humanly possible."

Wells raised his brow, but Barry didn't pay much attention to this.

"What, like faster the Usain Bolt?" Cisco asked jokingly.

"Like ten times faster than Usain Bolt," Barry clarified with raised shoulders.

After the many questions, they took him outside to test his speed, which lead to him getting his wrist fractured, but it magically healed. After all that craziness, he needed someone to talk to, so he called his best friend.

They walked down the sidewalk arm in arm as she caught him up on what she'd been doing over the past 9 months. Eventually, he stopped her and took a deep breath.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone," he said, and she quickly nodded.

"Okay, so something happened to me the night of the explosion, something big." He was interrupted by a police officer chasing a car. The cop car turned and almost hit Iris, but luckily Barry pushed her down and protected her. As he stood up and looked at the driver, he saw a man he thought died the same night he was put in a coma. Clyde Martin.

He didn't want to leave Iris behind, but he wasn't going to let a murderer getaway, so he sped off after him. It was like the car was barely moving beside him and Barry realized he could just hop into the passenger seat. He was lost for what to do when he noticed Clyde pull out his gun. He didn't have much time to react, so he reached for the steering wheel and flipped the car over. Barry could feel the bones in his hands snapping as the car hit the pavement. He looked around for Clyde and found him limping away from the car. Barry pushed the pain in his hand away to crawl out of the car. He was about to run over and take him to the police, but then he noticed a dark cloud surround Clyde.

Everything after that happened quickly. A car came over Barry's head and was about to drop on him. Luckily, he had time to run away and ended up faceplanting in the grass. When he turned back, Clyde was gone, and Barry sighed knowing he'd lost.

Barry rushed back to Iris to make sure she was okay. Someone must have called the police because he could hear sirens coming towards them. Iris pulled the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him away from the people who were gathered around the crash. She crossed her arms and asked, "What the hell was that? We almost get hit by a car and then you just rush off to do God knows what."

"I was trying to stop him."

She waved her arms around while asking, "How did you think you were going to stop this guy? You just woke up from a coma, you don't need to be overexerting yourself anyway. Leave him for the police."

"That's what I was trying to tell you about. Iris, I'm fast."

She huffed. "No offense Barry, but fast is not how I would describe you." He looked around, before picking her up and running with her to Joe's house. When he dropped her, she looked around before noticing where they were and saying, "Holy shit. How the heck did you do that?"

"Something happened when I was struck by lightning. The people at Star labs are still trying to figure out why. I was trying to stop that man because it was Clyde Martin."

Iris put her hand over her mouth. "Clyde Martin? The man who shot my dad's partner?" Barry nodded. "I thought he was killed the night of the Particle thingy."

"Me too, but he must have gotten powers the same night. How else could you explain the cloud that surrounded him?"

Their discussion was interrupted by Joe running out of the house with Henry. "Barry, Iris, you're home just in time. I got a call about a car chase that went bad and I gotta go to the scene." He handed Henry to Barry and then ran off to his car.

When Barry turned back to Iris, she was looking down at Henry with a furrowed brow. "You have a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
